nsmbdshacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Bros. Super Star
Mario Bros. Super Star, known as '''Mario Burazāzu Super Deluxe '(マリオブラザーズスーパーデラックス ''Mario Burazāzu Sūpā Derakkusu '') in Japan is a New Super Mario Bros.hack in development by MarioSunshine. ''Mario Bros. Super Star ''is inspired by the Kirby series, but also includes elements from other Mario series game like ''Super Paper Mario and ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time . ''The hack revolves around Mario's latest journey to save Princess Peach from Bowser in the nighttime on Mushroom Kingdom. The production was started in late 2012, but was withheld during 2013 due to lack of effort and time to continue the hack. The developer stated that he was addicted to Minecraft during that timehttp://nsmbhd.net/post/34061/. In May 2014, the hack was bring back its interest and the developer started to continue the progress again. Production The production of the hack was started all the way back in 2012, when the developer had gained some motivation and experience in New Super Mario Bros. hacking. During the first time the hack was completely random and didn't contain specific theme of the hack. Later on, the developer had came up with the idea of new style of experiencing New Super Mario Bros. games by creating a overall theme of the hack in the night. As almost all original Mario Bros. games and other notable New Super Mario Bros. hack had taken place in usual daytime. The idea was very remarkable, and the developer decided to push the hack into his first big project in the field of New Super Mario Bros. hacking. In October 2012, the developer had announced his first hack officially on his thread on New Super Mario Bros. Hacking Domain. entitled Mario Brothers Super Star. The name was derived from the popular SNES Kirby game "Kirby Super Star". The hack had been updated regularly during October 2012 to early 2013. In January 2013, the developer left the board unexpectedly, in which during that time he was still working with World 2. Later on, in March 2013, the developer had stated via his thread that he was enjoyed playing Minecraft game on his PC much more than hacking New Super Mario Bros. and had left the board. This statement had created many doubts and thoughts that this hack would be abandoned and cancelled like some hacks, which was all happened by lost in interest of continuing the project. Furthermore, the developer had become inactive in the forum afterward, despite being an active user for more than a year. He had posted in the forum occasionally since March 2013. While he had been inactive from the forum, New Super Mario Bros. Hacking Domain had reached second anniversary. There's a big clean up in New Super Mario Bros. Hacks forum. Most cancelled or abandoned thread had been deleted or trashed. Fortunately, Mario Bros. Super Star thread had been kept open by the moderator. In late 2013, the developer had been seen more active in the board, he had posted New Super Mario Bros. hacking related question and such. In January 2014, the developer MarioSunshine has officially returned to the board. But he hasn't stated yet that he will continue the hack he has created or not. Mario Bros. Super Star was remained inactive. In May 2014, the developer has finally come back to continue his hack back in activeness again.